Hawkeye's Apprentice
by MissAdventurer
Summary: Hawkeye is assigned an apprentice, Archeress. At first, he isn't to pyched to have her around, but what happens after the duo are sent to another realm, Alfhiem, and must rely on each other to survive, with some help from Light Elves. Better than summary.
1. Ch 1

**Hey, this is my first story on Hawkeye, or the Avengers for that matter, so I might have got a few things wrong, sorry if I did. And I am open to ****any suggestions on how to make it better or idea for the plot, I don't have this written out and I go by what's in my head at the time I write that chapter, so I am open to any suggestions on what should happen. They might help me think of something better to do with this story. Well, I think I should get on with it, so hope you enjoy the story. And now...**

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Hawkeye was currently making his way to the main part of the mansion, where everyone lived. He had just finished in the training room, alone. He liked training with the team, but sometimes he just wanted to train alone. It made it easier, since he didn't have to worry about making a mistake and making a fool of himself. He liked the team, and loved being a part of it, but he really didn't have anyone to joke around with, to purposely make mistakes with. He used to do that with Black Widow, but he just couldn't do that with anyone on the team, in fear of not being taken serious.

"HAWKEYE!" He heard someone yell. "Hawkeye, wait up!" He turned to see Tony Stark running to catch up with him, he waited. Soon he was walking beside Stark.

"What up?" Hawkeye asked, curious why Tony had wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, not much, just curious where you were." relied Tony, trying to act casual.

"Down in the training room, practicing," He answered. He could tell Tony was acting nervous.

"Alone?" questioned Stark, looking at him.

"Yeah…" said the archer, curious to where the billionaire was heading with this.

"Why didn't you get someone to train with?"

"Just didn't." He replied sharply, "What are you getting at Stark?"

"I have someone I think you should meet." He answered.

"Who?" Hawkeye questioned, not sure what Stark's intentions were.

"Her name is Archress. She's 14. And a heck of an archer, with a little training she could revival your skills." answered Tony, with a grin.

"Why do you want me to meet her?" He was starting to get what he wanted, and he didn't like it.

"I want you train her." Tony started walking to the Assembly Hall. Hawkeye followed.

"You can't be serious! I can't train her! She's just a kid! I bet the rest of the team would be against a kid on the team!" Hawk shouted. That was what he feared. There was no way he was going to train a kid! No matter how good! The last thing he needed was kid following him everywhere, asking him question on everything, and getting him in trouble, with Stark, the rest of the Avengers, and the villains him, caught by getting.

"I am, you can, she maybe, but she's got talent, and the rest of the team agree with me." Stark relied with a smug smile. They entered the Hall.

"But..." Hawkeye started, but as he entered he caught sight of a young teenage girl talking with the whole team. She wore a dark blue outfit, a black mask that only covered her eyes, a quiver full of blue arrows on her back, very dark blue gloves going up to elbow with a light line going around the edge of the end up by the elbow, and very dark blue boots with a line of light blue on the edge on the top, and her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with a blue hair tie. She turned to look at them and gave a small smile. Hawkeye put up a hand in a small wave in response. The two walked up to her, the other heroes took a step or two back, but watched closely, all have their own idea of what Hawkeye would do.

"Hawkeye, this is Archeress, your apprentice. Archeress, this is Hawkeye, your teacher and supervisor." Tony quickly introduced then took a few steps back so he was standing close to Black Panther and Captain American, just in case.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hawkeye, I look forward to working and learning from you. I know I can learn much from you." greeted Archeress, sticking her hand out.

Hawkeye looked at her for a moment, then said, "You too, Archress. I'm looking forward to having you as my apprentice." He turned to see the whole team's astonished faces. That was not what they expected. They expect to see him fight about this, or, at the very least, try to quietly get out of it. But, Hawkeye looked happy to accept Archeress has his apprentice. Although, they couldn't tell, Hawkeye wasn't as psyched as they thought. He really didn't want to have her around. But he didn't want to give his teammates the satisfaction of hearing him say he didn't want the girl as an apprentice. He would tell Tony later, without the rest of the team or Archeress around, that the girl needed a more experienced and responsible teacher. Not him, even if they had a similar fighting technique and weapon use.

Then before anyone could say anything, an alarm went off. Tony was the first to recover out of the, still in shock, team, "Avengers Assemble!"

"Uh, Tony, we're all here." Said Wasp, the others looked at their leader.

"You know what I mean! Just go!" and he took off towards to his armory to suit up. The others followed command and took off towards the door.

Archeress, not knowing what to do, quickly followed Hawkeye. "Hey, um, am I, like, supposed to go too?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice, much to her dismay.

"Yeah, Kid. Consider this your first lesson: when the alarm goes off, it means there is trouble." Hawkeye answered quickly, with slight hints of annoyance. After that, she keep quiet 'til they reached they reached the fight. Not quite sure of what to think of her new instructor.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. And Please review, I really want to know if this is any good or if I should even continue. And if I do continue, it might not on a regular basis, because of many reasons. But I'll to at the very least get one chapter up a week, but I hope to do more than that. So, hope you liked, please review, later.**


	2. Ch 2: Ready to Fight

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, and I got a some good ideas for the story from them too. It's Appreciated. And now...**

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Ch. 2: Ready To Fight

Archeress was both psyched and anxious of her first fight. She was ready to prove herself to the Avengers, especially to Hawkeye. She could tell he didn't really believe she could fight, but she would prove him wrong. She would prove all of them wrong. With a smile, she looked at the file of papers she had been handed. They were on a group of villains she had never heard of, called the Masters of Evil.

"Hi there," came a voice next to her. She looked up to see Captain America standing to her.

"Hey." She replied simply with a smile. He took a seat. Then she asked, "So, what's the Masters of Evil?"

"The Masters of Evil is the group was on our way to fight. Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Wasp was will go in first, since, will they can fly, and we come in a few minutes later and finish them off, if they don't wait for us. But, with the Masters of Evil, they'll probably wait for us, so we can take them together. Splitting up isn't such a good idea when it comes to the Master of Evil. Split up and they take us out one by one." Cap explained.

"I know the plan, but who are they? What are they powers? Who do they work for?" She asked a little too quickly.

The captain chuckled. _She going to work out just fine, _he thought. "Quite a curious one, aren't ya? Well, the Masters of evil consists of eight villains, Enchantress, who's probably the leader, and the Executor, are both from Asgard, where Thor's from, The Crimson Dynamite, who's in it for revenge on Iron Man, and he wears a suit that uses electricity for powers and stuff like that, that stuffs a little over my head, since tech isn't my thing, ask Tony for more on him, and Wonder Man, he used to be a business call Simon Williams but in fear of losing his company he let his brother, the Grim Reaper, and M.O.D.O.K. turn him in to the, uh, person his is now, and then there's Abomination, who's a creature created by radiation, like Hulk, but was unable to return to his human form, and then Living Laser, he's, like the name implies, a living laser, his body is made out of protons, again ask Tony for more information, and then Whiplash, he basically just spins and makes a whirlwind, and last, Zemo, he's my enemy, he is a brilliant scientist, strong fighter, likes to be the leader, and tends to use a sword. And I believe that's it. And who they work for: Themselves mostly, but they might have been hired by a higher villain like M.O.D.O.K., or even HYDRA. Does that answer your questions?"

Archeress nodded. He just saved her about an hour of reading. "Yeah, think so, thanks."

"Sure thing, and anytime you have a question, feel free to ask, got it?" He asked, kindly, trying to make her feel welcome.

"Got it," She answered looking up at him with a smile.

"Now if I may, can I ask you were you learned your skills in archery?" He asked as it were a common question to ask.

"Uh, I learned from an instructor at S.H.I.E.L.D." She answered uncomfortably.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? Do you know someone who works for S.H.I.E.L.D. who would allow you to also be taught hand-to-hand combat?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him curiously. "I manage to get a look at your file. Only Tony and I have seen it, no one else. It said you've been a trainee at S.H.I.E.L.D. for two years now? Why would Fury want to send you to be trained by the Avengers? Under Hawkeye, when there are capable archers at S.H.E.I.L.D.? And why would there be a kid at S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway?" He asked gently, hoping for her to tell him.

She picked up on this and quickly changed the topic, "So what's the mission?"

Cap sighed, _she tell eventually me and she's only been here for three hours, better not push it. _

"Oh, the usual, stop the Masters of Evil from destroying a city." She was surprise to see the captain wasn't the one who answered, but Ant-Man, who she forgot was even on the jet. She look up at the front to see Black Panther piloting and Hawkeye, who was in the co-pilot seat 'trying to help' Black Panther, not paying any attention to the three in the back. She forgot they were on the jet too.

"About two minutes 'til jump point," called out Black Panther, not looking back at them.

"Jump point?" questions Archeress, already knowing what they meant.

"The jet's going slow down and get as close to the ground as capable, then we are to jump quickly." Cap answered.

"Black Panther's going to set it on auto-pilot and have it return for us afterword." Ant-Man added.

"Alright, team, let's just get down there and stop them. And try to cause the least damage possible, we're here to help, not to cause more destruction than the villains," called Iron Man through the communication system, "And Archeress, stick close to Hawkeye. Hawkeye, watch Archeress and don't let her get killed."

"Got it," answered Hawkeye and Archeress at the same time. Hawkeye glared at her, and Archeress avoided his stare.

"Everyone to the back, get ready to jump, the fight starts as soon as you hit ground," said Black Panther. Archeress and Ant-Man went first, followed by Black Panther, but before Hawkeye could jump, Captain America stopped him by grabbing him by the arm, "What's up, Cap?"

"Go easy on her. It's her first mission with us," He said gently, "And she just a kid."

"Why's a kid even here? Fighting?" he asked, the captain caught a bit of concern in it.

"It might be all she knows," He stated, "Just watch her. Please."

Hawkeye nodded, "Well do, cap." And with that he jumped. Captain America watched with a smile as Hawkeye joined Archeress on the ground with both their bows ready, and then with a shake of the head, he jumped to join the rest of the team on the ground. _Client's going to enjoy his new sidekick, and Archeress, she's going to like her new mentor hopefully. I just hope they can live to see that they're a team now, as well as a part of this team. But for now, I just hope she can just survive her first fight, and against the Masters of Evil. This well be tough, but I got a feeling she stronger than she looks._

**That's it for this chapter. Hopefully it's longer than the last. And I got one quick question: Can the Masters of Evil work for HYDRA? Please review and let me know. Later.**


	3. Ch 3: Found Then Lost

**Hey, I don't much to say before the story this time. Think that's good. And now…**

Hawkeye's Apprentice 

Ch. 3: Found Then Lost

Archeress looked around. Captain America walked over and stood between Black Panther and Iron Man. Thor stood next to the Hulk. And she was next to Hawkeye, who acted like she wasn't even there. Everyone was there. Everyone, but the villains, it was just the Avengers. They were in a warehouse distract. This meant they would have to split-up and search. And risk the others getting ambushed. Iron Man, who had his mask up, looked at her. She quickly looked away. Tony frowned.

"Well, I guess this means, we spilt up and search. Hulk and Thor, you take the South West sector. Wasp and Ant-Man, take the South East. Hawkeye and Archeress, take North East. Cap, Black Panther, and I will take North West." said Tony, and with that everyone took off for the sector.

"Come on, Kid." said Hawkeye, walking toward were they were to search; not bothering to make sure Archeress was even following. Archeress had to hurry to keep up with Hawkeye.

"Don't call me 'Kid'." she said, not looking up at him.

He chuckled, "Why not? You're only fourteen. You are a kid." Archeress was quiet. "That's what I thought."

Twenty warehouses later, the duo were starting to get tired of all the hopeless searching, though both kept quiet for ten more warehouses. Archeress was the first to speak up, "This is useless. I bet the others probably found something by now."

Hawkeye sighed, "You're probably right, Kid."

She glared at him, "Don't Call Me Kid!"

"I'll go contact the others and see what they've found. Kid, why don't you check out that one?" He said completely ignoring her, pointing to the last warehouse of the row.

"Fine," With that Archeress took off to the warehouse, while Hawkeye checked in with the rest of the team.

She glanced in side, unlike most of the warehouses; this one was full of boxes and crates. She stepped in. She carefully looked over the crates. _Nothing out of the ordinary here. Maybe they were wrong, maybe know ones here._ CRASH!

She ran in the direction of the sound with her bow ready and an arrow notched, ready for whoever was there. She hurried behind a row and found a crate and boxes tipped over. She raised her bow and called out, "COME OUT AND FIGHT!" But to her surprise, she was answered with, "Meow." She turned and saw a black cat with crystal green eyes hiding behind the fallen crate. She lowered her bow and put her arrow back in her quiver.

"A cat? I mistook a cat for a super villain! What the heck is a cat doing in a warehouse anyway! Well, at least no saw that." She turned and headed back to Hawkeye. She found him waiting outside leaning back against the wall of the warehouse she was just in waiting for her.

"Find anything?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, just a stupid cat." She said the second part in what was almost a whisper, looking down.

"What about a cat?" He asked curiously, catching what she said.

_Damn,_ "Oh, nothing. It just knocked over some boxes, nothing to worry about. It's probably just lost," She said quickly, leaving out the part where she though it was a villain to fight, "So, what did you find out?"

Hawkeye looked at her funny, wondering what happen, figuring it was nothing, answered, "Not much. Nobody's found anything. Stark said after you finished your sector meet up at the QuinJets. So what happen in there?"

_Why can't you just drop it?_ "It was nothing, just a cat knocking stuff over. It's probably from around here, nothing to worry about." She relied dismissively, with that she headed to the next warehouse. Hawkeye laggard back for a minute, watching her, curious what happen in there, he shrugged and began to catch up to his student. _She probably mistook it for a villain hiding._ He chuckled at the thought of her cornering a cat ready to fire and realizing it was just a cat.

"Come On, Hawkeye! Hurry up!" Archeress called now in front of the next warehouse. Hawkeye quickened his pace and seconds later was right next to her, "Finally."

"Let's just hurry this up. The quicker we're done, the quicker we leave." He relied tiredly, beginning to think it was a waste of time. Archeress went in first with Hawkeye right behind. As soon as they entered, they could tell something was off. All the crates and boxes had been pushed off towards the side. _What was that?_ Hawkeye thought, _Footsteps? Oh, no!_ "Archeress, something is wrong. We're going now!" He ordered. Hawkeye turned to run, Archeress behind him, when...

"Well, hello, Archer. Who's your pet?" said a gentle, yet controlling and devise female voice. A shiver went up his spine as Hawkeye realized who it was. _Enchantress!_ He looked at Archeress, who froze when he did. Remain calm, he reminded himself. He turned to face the Asgardian, as did Archeress.

As soon as she turned, she saw what she took to be the Masters of Evil. Standing in the middle, was a blonde woman dressed in green, who she guessed was Enchantress.

"So, what are you doing here, beautiful?" Hawkeye said cockily.

"Arrogant fool," She spat at the archer dressed in purple. She turned toward the younger female archer dressed in blue, _Looks to me that Archer got an apprentice._ This took her by slight surprise, but showed none. "And who might you be, peasant?"

Archeress stood tall and answered strongly, "The name's Archeress, witch."

Enchantress glared at the mere girl, and yelled, "How Dare You?"

"So, what do you want anyway, witch?" Archeress asked in a firm, yet cocky voice. Hawkeye shoot her a look, but she ignored him.

"You Will Pay, Brat!" She yelled and raised her arms to do something, but before she could do anything, a man dressed in purple from head to toe without an inch of skin showing and sword at his side, who Archeress guessed to be Zemo, spoke up, "No, we need them to alive."

Enchantress lowered her arms and said, "Fine. But let's send them somewhere for safe keeping, somewhere not of Migard."

"That I'll allow," said Zemo. No one else said anything.

_Not of Migard? Where's Migard? Where's she going to send us?_ Archeress couldn't help but think a little fearful. _Now would be good time for the rest the Avengers to burst in._

"So, where are you going to send us?" Hawkeye asked, he sounded cocky. "Where could you send us that the rest of the Avengers won't find us?"

"You don't need to be hidden forever, just long enough to weaken the others." Enchantress answered darkly. Then she raised one of her hands with, what Archeress thought look like, a green smoke ring going around it. The duo looked at their feet to find it covering them quickly. Before either could yell, they were gone. "They should enjoy Alfhiem."

* * *

><p>His head hurt was the first thing Hawkeye though. <em>Wait, am I awake?<em> He quickly opened his eyes. He was speechless. He knew what Enchantress meant when she said she was going to send them somewhere off Earth. But he expected an Asgardian prison or something. Not the middle of a forest in Alfhiem! He had been to Alfhiem once before what he and the rest of the team had to destroy this weird stones and everyone got sent to some realm and they ended up saving Asgard. Then he remembered, "Archeress!" He looked around franticly. He took off running calling for her. Then, has soon has he reached a clearing he spotted her lying on the ground. He rushed over to her and tried to get her to wake up.

"Archeress! Archeress! Archeress, Wake Up!" He yelled. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey, Hawkeye, what up?" she asked groggily, she had no idea what had happen.

"Look around." He said, with worry in his voice. She looked around; they were in what looked to be a forest. She tilted her head back and saw stars, swirls of color; it was almost beautiful 'til she realized something much more startling. There was what looked like planets and land masses floating above them. They defiantly weren't on earth anymore.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked in a voice that sounds almost like a squeak, but she didn't care.

Hawkeye sighed, "Welcome to Alfihiem, one of the nine mythical realms."

**Well, that's it for now. It's surprising how far this is from my original idea, but I like this one better. I'll try to update soon. Later.**


	4. Ch 4: Meeting An Old Friend

**Hey, so just a couple notes on this chapter. I'm going to use Light Elves in the story now. A Light Elf is like the group of people with bows and arrows Hawkeye ran into in the beginning of episode 25, when he ends up in the other realm and is save from wolf like things by Black Panther. And there isn't much on them, so most of this is guess work. I don't know what the horse like things they ride are called, so I'm just calling them horses for now if I ever learn what they are really called. And I don't know any other name other then Fareaday, the Light Elf that saved Hawkeye from the wolves things and gave him those magic arrows, so I don't know what they usually consider normal names or if every name has 'aday' at the end. And I don't' know how they live other than having a thing for archery and mostly looking like humans with long ears. If you know anything on them, please tell me. And sorry if I get something wrong.****  
><strong>**And I realized I have yet to give a disclaimer, I think I need to since everyone else does. So,****  
><strong>**I don't own any part of Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes, but I do own Archeress and the rest of my O.C.s.**

* * *

><p><span>Hawkeye's Apprentice<span>

Ch. 4: Meeting An Old Friend

"Where the heck is Hawkeye and Archeress?" shouted Tony, who was standing in front of the group with his helmet off. With Captain America next to him, Ant-Man standing off to the side, Thor next to the jet, and Hulk next to the nearest warehouse. Everyone but the missing archers had returned from the search of their sector, and came up empty handed. The seven Avengers were now standing around the QuinJet waiting where they had been for an hour. And they were starting to worry. "They should have been here long ago."

"Perhaps something has happen to the two." Suggested Black Panther, who was leaning his back against the jet, slightly hidden in the shadow.

"Yeah," agreed Wasp, who was in miniature form standing on Ant-Man's shoulder. "Maybe we should go find them?"

"They're right." said Captain America, who was standing next to Iron Man.

Iron Man nodded and said, "Alright, Cap, Panther, and Wasp come with me to search for the two. Ant-Man, Thor, Hulk, stay here and wait." With that the four took off for Hawkeye and Archeress' sector. Tony had was sure the two got caught up fighting about something so he choose the three who could get the two to stop and cool off. He wasn't so sure about leaving Ant-Man with Hulk, but, hey, he needs someone to stay with the ship, and with Hulk, and Ant-Man was the unlucky one for the job.

After an hour of searching of searching the four didn't find anything, and decide the two probably made their way to the jets by then and went back. When they got there Ant-Man came out of the jet to meet them and find out what they found. Hulk was standing outside the jet to the side. And Thor was standing by the ramp waiting for them.

Ant-Man quickly noticed that the missing archer weren't with them. "So where are they? Let me guess, they could stand each other and they shoot the other?" Hank joked, he could tell from the beginning the two archers couldn't stand each other. Jan then swatted him in the arm as if to say, 'not funny'.

"Actually we didn't find them, but they didn't kill each other. Neither would ever do that." said Jan.

"Sorry," Hank said, stopping her from swatting him again. "So what happen to them?" he asked getting serious.

"We don't have a clue," answered Tony shaking his head.

"It's as if they just vanish without a trace." added Cap.

"Tis strange indeed," said Thor. "Unlike Archer to vanish like this, it is. Perhaps something has happen to the two archers."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Wasp, looking around at everyone to see who would answer. Though the one who answered wasn't anyone she suspected.

"Now, you all surrender to us." They all turn to see it was Enchantress who answered her, with the rest of the Master of Evil behind her.

* * *

><p>"Alfheim? Where the Heck is Alfhiem?" Archeress shouted at Hawkeye. The last thing she remembered was Enchantress doing something to them and causing them to pass out. But now she was not even on Earth. How did they get here? What did that witch do to them? How will they get back? Were all questions Archeress didn't have a clue how to answer.<p>

"Alfhiem is one of the nine mythical realms. Thor is from Asgard, another of the nine Mythical realms. I was here, in Alfhiem, once before. We had to destroy these weird stones. But once we destroyed them, we were sent to one of the Nine Mythical Realms. I was sent here to Alfhiem. Apparently this realm is home to three types of elves. I ran into a light elf. And even though elf is in the name the guy was as tall as me. And Light Elves have a knack of archery. So maybe if we run in to a Light Elf, they would be willing to help us get to Asgard and either take us to the Rainbow Bridge, which is like a bridge that looks like a rainbow that connects to Earth, pretty self explanatory, I guess, or maybe they'll send a messenger to Earth and get the rest of the team. But until we meet someone who can help us, we just have to survive and keep moving." Hawkeye explained, with that he stood up, Archeress following followed suit.

"Why?" Archeress asked, following Hawkeye in to the forest.

"In case they come back for us. It'll be better if we don't stay in one place for long 'til we have an ally. That way it will be harder for them to recapture us," said Hawkeye, ducking under a large tree branch.

"Oh, so where are we going?" she asked ducking as well.

"Not sure," He answered. "Just going in going in this direction, hopefully we'll run into someone."

"Great," She muttered, that's when she thought of something, "Wait, hold on." She ran to the closest, tallest tree and began to climb. She could hear Hawkeye yelling, "What are you doing?" She yelled back, "I'm going to see if I can see if I can spot a village or maybe smoke from a fire or something to give us an idea of which way to go for help?" "How do you know that they wouldn't be the enemy?" "It's better than wondering around the forest hoping they won't find us. At least this way we might have an idea of which way to go or what area to avoid." "How can you tell?" "I can't, but we can go over there, all stealthily like, and see if there enemy or ally, if enemy we run, if ally we ask for help." After that she had reached the top of the tree and could hear what Hawkeye said if he said anything. She looked in all directions for a minute before she saw what she was looking for. "Fire!" She yelled down to Hawkeye.

"Which way?" He yelled back at her. She pointed north. "Good, now climb down and let's get moving." It took a lot less time for her to get down then it did up. Once she was down, the two archers took off in the direction of the smoke Archeress had seen. It had be quite a ways away, so they knew it would be awhile 'til they ran into anyone.

Archeress looked up at the sky, which was quickly becoming dark. "Maybe we should find shelter for the night?" She suggested.

Hawkeye look up too, soon it would be to dark to see. "You're right, we should..." before he could finish an arrow flow right by Archeress, grazing her arm. He instinctively grabbed her and pushed her behind him, and notched an arrow on his bow. Archeress did the something. "Come out and Fight, cowards!" He yelled in the direction of where he saw the arrow come from.

"Archer, stand down, we meant you know no harm," said a somehow familiar voice.

"Then show yourself!" He yelled back.

Then out of the area where the arrow came from came what looked to be three humans, two male and one female, with long ears and wearing clothes from 600 years ago on what appeared to be horses. "It tis good to see you again, Archer Clint." said the one who appeared to be the leader. He had long blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a green medieval looking an outfit and a tan quiver with arrow in it on his back and carried a gold bow in his hand.

_Do they mean Hawkeye? If so, how do they know him?_ Archeress thought to herself.

"Fareaday? It's good to see you again as well." Hawkeye replied, "Oh, and this is my apprentice, Archeress," pointing to archer dressed in blue behind him.

"Oh, you have also taken up an apprentice," he said, then pointed to the young, teenage female dressed in a red outfit, with long light brown/blonde hair going down her back, and brown eyes, with a red quiver full of arrows on her back and a golden bow in her hand. "And this is my apprentice, Bethaday." Then he pointed to the last of the three, the second male, who had long black hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue outfit with a dark blue quiver full of arrows on his back and a golden bow in hand, like the other two, "And this is my good friend, Connaday."

"A pleasure to meet you, Archer Clint," greeted Connaday. Hawkeye nodded in his direction.

"May we offer you to shelter for the night?" Fareaday asked. "We over heard what Archeress and you said about finding shelter."

"Thank you, it would be appreciated," thanked Archeress, nodding to the three on horseback.

"Yeah, thanks, we own you." said Hawkeye.

"No, no, it is we that owe you for what you did last time you were in Alfhiem and Asgard. You saved us from that evil Loki's rein." replied Fareaday. Archeress looked at Hawkeye questionably, _when did he save Alfhiem or whatever this place is? Must have been when he was last here_.

"It's a long walk to camp. Get on our horses, and we will give you a ride." said Connaday.

"He's right. Clint, get on mine. Archeress, get on Bethaday's. Connaday, ride ahead and tell the village to prepare for our guests." said Fareaday. Connaday nodded and took off in the direction Archeress had saw the smoke. Then Clint got on with Fareaday and Archeress got on with Bethaday, and the four started making their way to the village for the night.

On their way, the duo would see the two light elves looked at each other often, as if trying to decide whether to tell them something or not. After an hour, Hawkeye finally asked, "What wrong? We keep seeing you two look at each other, and even though it's probably none of our business, you are acting like we might need to know. So what might we need to know?"

Fareaday looked at Bethaday, and after a minute answered, "Loki's back."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for chapter four. Hope you liked. And please review. And if you know anything that might help on Alfhiem, Light Elves, or anything that like that, please let me know. I'll try to update soon. Later.<strong>


	5. Ch 5: Arrival and Secrets

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I originally planned to update on what's happening to the team and the Masters of Evil in this chapter, but I just didn't like it and am still working on it. I'll try to update soon after this, hopefully. And if you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them. And now…**

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Ch. 5: Arrival and Secrets

"Who the heck is Loki?" asked Archeress, looking at Hawkeye and the two Light Elves, Fareaday and his apprentice, Bethaday.

"Loki," Fareaday started, "Is the one who tried to take over Alfhiam and the other eight magical realms before. I'm sure Clint must have told you that."

Archeress nodded, slightly confused, "Somewhat."

"Well, Loki managed to take over about five of the nine realms, but failed in taking over three of them, Alhiem and Midgard two of them. But now, he is trying to do it again, and has already taken over Asgard and two others, and it working on four, one being Alfhiem. He has yet to try for Midgard, but if he remains in power long enough, he will go for your home as well," explained Fareaday.

"He's also Thor's half-brother, or something like that, I think," added Hawkeye.

"So if you two are willing to do so, will you help us take down Loki and restore the peace to the nine realms, and, if may I reminded you, your world is will also be in danger very soon if you don't?" asked Bethaday calmly, yet firm. Fareaday shot her a glare, but she just kept her eyes forward, with a slight smile on her face.

Hawkeye looked at Archeress, she nodded, then answered, "Count us in."

"Very good," Fareaday stated, then looked forward at something through the trees and said, "Oh, look, we are coming upon the village now."

"Actually, it's more of a temporary settlement," stated Bethaday, slowing her horse down a bit, Fareaday did so also.

Hawkeye and Archeress looked forward and once they finally rode out of the forest they spotted the small village, or temporary campsite as Bethaday put it. It was in a large, open, grassy area, with tents taking up most of the space. Children were running around in a nearby area playing a game that was a lot like tag. Some of the men were standing near a large herd of horses in a large field just far enough if the horses stampeded people could get away, but close enough to get to them quickly if they had to. Other men were walking around, talking to others, or assisting someone else. All the men were carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows on their back. Women were either watching the children near where they were playing, cooking something over a fire, or mending clothes, sitting in the shade with other women or in front of their tent. Some of the teenagers were practicing their aiming by shooting regular arrow at a row of trees and they seemed to be competing who could hit the center of the tree most often. But as soon as they entered the camp, everyone looked at them. The men looked up from the horses or their task at hand, the women stopped what they were doing, the children stood still and then began running in their direction. Even the teens stopped shooting contest and walked over to see the new arrivals.

An elderly woman with long gray hair did in two braids and amber colored eyes, dressed in orange slowly walked up to them and said in a kind, yet stern voice, "Connaday tells me you have brought two mortals with you, who are they and why did you bring them here?"

"They are friends," answered Fareaday. "Archer Clint helped take down Loki the first time he tried to take power and the two have agreed to help us stop him again." The elder nodded in approval. "And I think is be best if they introduced themselves."

The four all got off their horses and Hawkeye stepped forward and introduced himself, "The name's Clint, but most call me Hawkeye." Archeress looked at him curiously, she hadn't been told his real name, just his code name.

Archeress then stepped forward, "I'm Kate, but I am called Archeress." Hawkeye glanced at her, he hadn't been told her real name yet, just her code name.

"Archeress is Hawkeye's apprentice," added Bethaday quickly, yet in the same tone as before.

"Well," the elder began, "Hawkeye and Archeress, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our village. We appreciate your assistance in this current threat very much. Fareaday told us you are quite the archer, Hawkeye. You are welcome to stay in our village as long as you like."

"Thank you," thanked Hawkeye, giving a small bow.

"Yes, thank you," added Archeress, also giving a small bow.

"Oh, and this is the leader of our village, Maryaday." Fareaday added quickly introducing the elder woman to the two mortal archers.

The elder nodded, and then said, "Fareaday, Bethaday, please take our guesses to their quarters." She turned to the two archers, "You two will both be given separate quarters, but were placed near each other, so you can talk privately in either quarters without having to go far, if you wish."

The two archers again did a small bow and thanked the elder.

"Come, follow us," said Fareaday. The two Light Elves then lead the two mortal archers to their quarters. The tents were small basic tents, but big enough for them to stand and walk a little in, and were at the end of a line of tents far enough away from the others that no one could hear what they would say if they did need to talk privately.

"Hawkeye's on the left, Archeress's on the right," explained Bethaday.

With Fareaday adding, "We will check up on you two in the morning, and explain more on the situation, and maybe you two can explain how you got here?" Archeress looked up, the sun was setting, this surprised her, since she didn't even know that there was sun, and it felt like they had been there less than two hours, not all day.

Hawkeye answered him, "Sounds good."

The two Light Elf archers nodded and with a small wave the two left. "Well," started Archeress, "I guess that means we're not getting to Asgard, or Earth for that matter, anytime soon. So what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess now we help the Light Elves and other the other realms take down Loki." Acheress nodded. "Get some rest, Kid." He added playfully. She gave him a playful glare. Hawkeye chuckled at the younger archer, and entered his tent. As soon as he entered his tent, she shook her head, and entered her tent.

Once inside, she found a long mate with a pillow and thin blanket on one side of the tent, which she guessed was her bed, a lantern, and a square mat to lay down her bow on, and in the corner was another golden bow and two quivers of arrows, just like what the Light Elves had, she made a mentally note to asked about the bow and arrows later. With a sigh she placed her bow on the square mat and leaned her quiver against the side of the tent. Then she turned and lied down on her bed.

As she lied there, waiting for sleep to come to her, her mind began thinking about the day she had had and she realized just how exhausted really she was. She smiled, _In one day, I've been assigned to a mentor, who's not even part of SHIELD, meet the Avengers, searched a warehouse district, meet the Masters of Evil, was sent to another realm, met Light Elves, and am now going to help save all of the nine magic realms from some lunatic. Not bad for your first day, Agent Archeress, not bad. _Then, within minutes, she was in a deep sleep.

**Well, that's it for chapter five. Hope you liked. Please review. I'll try to update soon. Later.**


	6. Ch 6: Explanations, kind of

**Hey, Everyone who bothers to read this if any, sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I do have excuses, but I have a feeling nobody care, and will probably skip down to the story, but I was having a bit of writers block and couldn't think of anything, 'til I had a break through a couple days ago. And before I begin the chapter, first, two things: I added dogs in the story, I don't know if they really have them, and if they did what they would call them, any ideas on a name? And second, I'm going to have Archeress be part of a SHEILD project, that basically trains highly talented kids as future special agents and some are trained at bases, while others, like Archeress, are given mentors, who share that talent, train them off base, (the idea is better than the idea summary) and I only got one idea that's not the best, so any idea? Anyone?****  
><strong>Well, I think that it, and now...<strong>**

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Chapter 6: Explanations, kind of

Morning sun light crept into the tent of what appeared to be a teenage girl in a blue outfit, a bow and quiver of arrows on the opposite side of the tent, but other than that, not much. The tent was a fairly simple square tent that looked like it could be taken down and set up again quickly, useful for those on a constant move. The sun finally settled on the face of the teen girl, peacefully asleep. She had long brown hair, messily pulled up in a ponytail. After a minute, the girl awoke.

Archeress looked around questioning, before the memories of the day before resurfaced. She signed, "Oh, right, Alfhiem." She shook her head and stood up. She quickly fixed her hair and placed her quiver on her back and picked up her bow. She glanced around; everything was as it was last night. Before she left, she quickly fixed the bed, a habit she had been taught, and one she wouldn't forget soon.

The young archer then left her tent. She looked around. She had forgotten she was actually in a temporary Light Elf village. Many people were up, but by the look of the sun's point in the sky, it was early morning, not that she minded. She looked down at the herd of horses; many were walking around, while others were still lying down. In the forest, many small animals were scurrying around the edge of the forest, some coming closer, but none were getting close to the people. One thing that she hadn't noticed yesterday was that there were dogs, well something like dogs, in the village. Some of the dogs were with Light Elves, while others were gathered in a large group. After a minute, she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey, Archeress," She turned to see Hawkeye, who had just stepped out of his tent as well.

"Morning, Hawkeye," she greeted her mentor. "At least, I'm pretty sure it's morning."

Hawkeye chuckled, "Yeah, well, let's go see if we can find Fareaday or Bethaday and have them explain more."

"Right behind you," she answered, and with that the two began to walk through the small, temporary village. As they walked, the men would nod to them, the women would looked up at them and give them a small smile, and the young children would give them curious looks, not really sure what to think of them, and the teenagers would, like the children, look at the curiously, but, like the adults, give them a smile or nod in their direction.

It didn't take long for them to find Fareaday, Connaday, and Bethaday. The Light Elf trio was waiting for the Mortal duo on a hillside, standing in the shade of a tree. The three were busy talking in soft voices, so none of them noticed Hawkeye or Archeress 'til they were close. Fareaday with the first of the three to notice them, he turned, and smiling, he walked up them, and greeted, "Good morning Hawkeye, Archeress. It a good to see you two up and about."

"Good to see you too," Hawkeye greeted, "and for the moment, you can call me Clint."

"And for the time being, you can call me Kate," Archeress added.

"So it everyone up this early in the morning?" asked Clint, noticing that everyone in the village must have been up.

"Yes, we have been traveling much for the last few weeks, trying to avoid Loki and his forces, while not getting capture," answered Bethaday, she sound emotionless, but the two mortal archers picked up on a bit of sadness in her voice. "We are constantly walking to new areas to camp and hid, trying to make our way to Asgard, making allies on the way, to take down Loki."

"And you were lucky we found you yesterday, we are planning on moving out today at night fall. At our rate we make it to Asgard in five days at the most," added Connaday.

"Why night?" asked Archeress.

"We're trying to avoid Loki's forces, traveling increasing our chances of not being found, compared to traveling in broad day light," answered Fareaday. "We are preparing today, we will let you know three hours prior to when to leave."

"Hey, Kate," Bethaday spook up. "I was wondering something. How long have you been Clint's apprentice?" she asked Kate, aka Archeress.

Archeress looked at Hawkeye, who decided to answer, "She has been my apprentice for, if only one day has pasted on Earth, about two days." He looked down, he had just realized that he hadn't even been in charge of her for 48 hours and yet they've fought, well got caught by, the Masters of Evil, sent to another realm, met up with Light Elves, agreed to stay with Light Elves in return for a way back to Earth, and agreed to help Light Elves to down a magical, psycho god and save the nine realms from destruction. _Who ever thought I would be a good mentor for Archeress was dead wrong._ He thought. _Anyone else would be doing a better job than me. I have only had her for a little more than a day and look what happened._ When he got to Earth, he was going to convince Stark that he couldn't train Archeress; she needed a better teacher than him. _With me, she'd probably killed._

While Clint was lost in his thoughts, the Light Elves stared at them. Connaday was the first to say something, "So, you've only had her for two mere days, and yet, you let this happen? Both unaware of what the other can do? How do you two expect to fight together, if you do not know the other strengths or weakness? How..."

"Connaday," interrupted Fareaday. "How they got here might not have been they're faults. And they have five days 'til they must fight Loki; they can learn a lot in that time. And when the time comes, they will prove themselves as a team." He said, sounding confident in the two mortals and their ability to fight alongside each other. He turn to the two humans, "I believe a new bow and two quivers were placed in both your quarters before we arrived last night." The two nodded. "Good, the bows are for you both to use while you are here, they will work better with our types of arrows, and so your bows will not stand out to the enemy. Also for that reason is the new quivers and arrows. Your quivers and arrows will also stand out to the enemy. By using our weapons, you stand out less."

"Uh, Fareaday, I get the fact we should blend in with the Light Elves, but our clothes stand out too? And we don't have long ears, like you guys, either?" questioned Archeress.

Fareaday chuckled. "It's is possible for a Light Elf to have short ears like a mortal, just very rare. And concerning cloths, you may borrow a few outfits while you are here. When you return to your quarter, you will both find an outfit to change into, so if you are seen, no one will think will think much of it."

"So, your goal is to have us blend in with your people 'til after we take down Loki?" asked Hawkeye.

"Precisely, if Loki knows you are here, he will try to find and capture you. He knows how Thor cares for the morals, and he come to save you. He will use you both as bait, just so he can vanquish his brother. If he doesn't, he will pay no mind to you or us, so it's best if no one, besides us and our people, know who you are and that you are here." answered Connaday, he said it with no emotion, but still came out threating. "No if you will excuse me, I must help prepare to leave." With that, the Light Elf turned and left.

Fareaday sighed. "Sorry about him, he is glad you are here and thankful for your help, but he is very troubled lately. The reason our village is going to stop Loki is the fact that we were the first village he attack. He took many of our people hostages, including his young sister. Loki is a terrible man. He kidnapped mere children, and weakened our forces greatly by taking many of our mentor-apprentice teams."

"Why the mentors and apprentice teams?" asked Hawkeye, slightly confused. "Why not just take the mentor, and maybe the solo fighters?"

"To truly take way the thread of the mentor, you must take way the apprentice as well." he answered, and saw the two still didn't fully understand, so he explained, "Say a king knew that there was one man with a talent that could destroy him and he wanted the talent gone, if the man had an apprentice, and the king only killed the mentor, and the mentor taught very thing knew, including the talent, to the apprentice, then the talent wouldn't be gone. Another would know it, and if the king didn't kill the apprentice, the apprentice could teach their apprentice, and so on. Then, the king wouldn't have done anything, but kill an innocent man, and the king wouldn't have killed the talent."

"Oh, I get it now," said Archeress. Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Bethaday, "Now, should not we also start assisting the people, teach?" Fareaday shot her a glare and she returned it with a playful smile.

He sighed, then said, "I guess you are right, my young apprentice. We should." He turned to Hawkeye and Archeress once more, "One more thing: One of the two quivers in your quarter is full of regular arrows, for practice and training, the other has magic arrows, do try to save those. And you are allowed to leave the village, just stay close if you do head out, and do change and use our bows, arrows, and quivers." They nodded. "Good, now come along, Bethaday, we have much work to do." The two started down the hill, and he should one last thing, "We shall see you two later, than. Stay close." With that the two were gone.

The two moral archers just stood there for a few moments, 'til Hawkeye said, "Come on."

"To Where?" she questioned.

"To change, get the new gear, and head out for a bit," he answered, "Where's you think?"

She ignored his question and asked one of her own, "Why?"

Hawkeye had started down the hill and stopped when he heard her, "Because I've never seen you shoot, you've never seen me shoot, and we need to know a bit about each other if we plan on working together to stop Loki. So, come on, Kid."

"Why do you keep calling me Kid?" She asked as she started towards him and they continued to their quarters together.

Hawkeye smile and remember that he called her that and explained it when the first reach the warehouse direct where this little adventure began. But now, that felt like it happen so long ago, when it was just yesterday. "Because you are a kid," He answered in a playful tone.

"You're so annoying." She said in the same playful tone as Hawkeye.

He chuckled, "You know, if you find me annoying, this is going to be a long week."

"Don't you mean apprenticeship?" she asked matter-a-fact.

Hawkeye hesitated a bit, but Archeress didn't notice, "Yeah, but it won't just be us; we'll have team to talk to and missions to go on, so we won't be stuck together twenty-four/seven."

"I guess. But you still have to train me, and on missions we'll still be stuck together." she stated, still playful.

"Yeah, I guess we are stuck together," he said, back in a playful tone. By then the duo had made back there quarters. Archeress entered her tent first, and then Hawkeye went in to his. When he stepped in he found a purple outfit neatly folded on the bed, and quickly changed. He then wore a dark purple medieval looking archer outfit, with long sleeves and gloves, and unlike is other outfit, it didn't have a hood. He also had on a long, black cloak. Hawkeye looked himself over, the outfit wasn't really like what he usually wore, but he liked. He stepped out of his tent to wait for Archeress. After a few minutes, she finally appeared, her outfit looking a lot like his only blue, a long, dark brown cloak on, and her hair was done in a braid down her back.

The two looked over the other. "Wow, matching medieval outfits, this day keeps getting better and better," said Archeress sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, it's better than getting captured and killed," Hawkeye said, then turn towards the forest, and began walking, "Come on."

Archeress sighed, _this is going to be a long day,"_ she thought. "Right behind you," she called, and then quickly followed Hawkeye into the large forest.

**Yea! I finally got to update! And it was longer than usual! Hope you guys like it! I'll try to update sooner next time! PLEASE reply! Later!**


	7. Ch 7: Warning and a Temporary Member

**Hey, everyone, I said I would try to update as soon as I could, and I updated. Though, sadly no one reviewed on my last chapter. :( But I'm updating now anyway in hope of a review. But I would still like to ask for idea. And I explained more of the project Archeress is part of in this chapter, but will be explained more next time, but I Still Need a Name for the Project! So if you have ANY ideas PLEASE Tell Me!  
>Now with that said...<strong>

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Chapter 7: Warning and a Temporary Member

"And what makes you think we'll just surrender?" asked Tony Stark, placing his helmet face plate of his armor down. The other Avengers got really to fight behind him. The Masters of Evil noticed this, but didn't bother move.

Enchantress shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to have one of our little battles, in which you lose, and so I'm just going to get to the point of this." Enchantress snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, everything but the Masters of Evil and Avengers froze in its place. Nothing moved. The Avengers were looked around, astonished, but their attentions when straight back to the Enchantress when she continued, "Master Loki ordered us to you to stay away from the other eight realms and out of his way, or your two archer will pay the price with their lives." With that Enchantress and the Masters of Evil disappeared and everything unfroze and continued as if nothing had happen. The Avengers just stood still for a few seconds, though to them it felt more like minutes.

Hank was the first to speak up, "What the heck just happen?"

"Loki has yet again tried to take over thee Nine Realms, and has foolishly taken our two friend archers prisoner," Answered Thor, who sounded calm, but with hints of anger in his voice.

"Wait, so are we just going to stand here and let Loki take control and hope we get Hawkeye and Archeress back?" asked Jan, the last thing she wanted to do was sit around when the archer duo could be being tortured, or already dead.

"Nye, I shall go to Asgard to defeat him and recue our comrades," said Thor confidently, not wanting to leave their friends in Loki's clutches.

"Wait, everyone," stated Steve. "We should think things through before we do anything. And if anyone is going to Asgard, they are not going alone. It took every one to defeat him last time, and if he's warning us this this, he will be expecting all of us, so things are going to be harder this time around." The others nodded, even Thor and Hulk. "I think should find out more before we do anything we will regret."

"Maybe we should learn more on Archeress while we're at it?" questioned Jan, they knew very little on the kid other than her codename, age, and the fact she uses a bow and arrows as weapons like Hawkeye.

"Why?" asked Hank, not getting why they would need to know more on Hawkeye's little sidekick. They knew the duo were being held prisoner, what else do they need to know?

"So we can, I don't know, know how along they can survive? Enchantress didn't say they were being held hostage, what if they are just stranded in another realm, being hunted, just to scare us more? If they were prisoner, how does he know we won't just split up and rescue them, so he won't have anything to bargain us to surrender with? We need to know more on Archeress, so if they are being hunted or stranded like I said, we have at least an idea how long they can survive? And we barely know anything as it is," Jan argued with the others.

The others were quiet for a moment, and then Steve was the first to speak, "I agree. We should look into Archeress."

"Will, then, "Started Tony, "We'll have to talk to SHIELD then."

"Why SHIELD?" asked Hank, the last thing they ever wanted to do was talk with SHIELD.

"Because she works for SHIELD," Stark answered.

"But she is only a kid!" Yelled Jan, surprised SHIELD would hire a fourteen year old, but part of her slightly suspected SHIELD would do something like that.

"Yes, but she is part of a secret project SHIELD had been working on for years. They train kids, who were orphaned or in the custody of Child Services with no hope of going home, to be future agents for SHIELD. Some of these kids, the one who are unusually talented or who extraordinary in a specific talent, like archery in this case, are give to be trained by agents who share in that talent, some Special Ops. Fury contacted me a few days ago, and asked me to have Clint train Archeress. According to him, he had planned to have Clint train her, since both specialize in archery, before the whole 'his partner turned Hydra Agent and the Break Out situation' problem. And he also said if I accepted to have Clint train her and let her stay at the mansion, he would lay of off the Avenger a bit for a bit and next time we accidently get involved in Hydra, we're off the hook. But he'll get to borrow Clint and Archeress every once in a while. Oh, and Archeress real name is Katherine Anderson, but she prefer to be called Kate over Katherine."

"So we going to talk to SHIELD then?" asked Steve, he could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"And tell them we lost Clint and Kate, and it's only been a few hours since we got her?" added Hank.

"And in a different realm?" added Jan.

"Sadly, yes, yes, and yes," Answered Tony, then turn to the QuinJet, followed by the rest of the team. None of them were looking forward to this chat with SHIELD, but then again, they never do.

* * *

><p>Stark had contact SHIELD as soon as they were in the air, and told them he needed to talk to Fury. At first it didn't work, but when they said that it was about Archeress, it only took a few minutes 'til they were allowed to land on the SHIELD hellicarrier. When the team got off, there was three regular SHIELD agents waiting for them, along with Special Ops Agent Mockingbird.<p>

Mockingbird showed no expression as the Avengers got of their jet, but could tell something was off when neither Clint nor Kate showed. She frowned at this. The team look a little scared as the entered the landing bay of the Hellicarrier, but that was usual for anyone, but they seemed a little guilty about something. Though she continued to show no emotion other than a disapproving frown, she hoped nothing had happen to Clint or Kate, but they had only had the girl for a few hours, but then again, this was Clint. Anything could have happen. And something must have happen if they wanted to talk to Fury.

"So, what do you Avengers want? Did you lose Archeress already?" she asked, trying to sound emotionless, but they could pick up traces of humor in it.

"In a way..." said Stark, the group lined up on either sides of him, some looking guilty, others looking like they didn't want to be there.

"What happen to Archeress? And where's Hawkeye?" she asked, and she was sure they picked up on a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Well... It's complicated," said Hank, not wanting to be the one to explain.

"Try me." She shoot back.

"Why don't we explain it when Fury gets here?" suggest Tony, who only wanted to explain it once.

"Then start," came a deep, commanding voice. They all turned to see the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. He walked up and took his place in front of the Avengers, with Mockingbird right behind him.

Stark quickly told him while they were there, "We just want more info on Archeress, that's it."

Fury's glare saw straight through them, "What happen to Hawkeye and Agent Archeress?"

"They were, uh, sent to another realm by the Enchantress," Stark answered getting quieter as the short explanation when on.

"How did this happen? He's Only Had Her For What, Less Than 12 Hours?" Fury growled, furious that the idiots in front of him could even keep an eye on a 14-year-old girl for even a few hours, but not only that, got her and Hawkeye sent to another realm. After he got his agent back, he was going to kill them.

"We were hunting down the Masters of Evil and we split up, Archeress went with Hawkeye. And apparently the two ran into the Masters of Evil and didn't have time to get a way. And Enchantress sent them to one of the eight other realms; we don't know which one yet. And Enchantress warned us that if we tried to save them, they would kill them," explained Captain America. Fury still showed no emotion other than anger and annoyance. Mockingbird like him, tried to show no emotion, but was worried about the duo. They were smart enough to know not to get caught, so it probably wasn't their fault, but she was worried about the two. If they tried to get them back, they could be killed in doing so.

"But," added Jan, "We have a plan to get them back; we just want some more info on Archeress, since we don't know what she is capable of yet. Just a bit of info, and we'll leave right now."

Fury sighed, "All right, but as soon as you get them back, I want to know what happen exactly and I want to talk to Hawkeye." The way he said it told them that failure wasn't an option with him, and it was all most threating. He turned to Mockingbird, "Agent Mockingbird, fill them in on Archeress' abilities and go with them. Contact me as soon as you are done with the assignment and I will be expecting a debriefing on what happen, From All of You." With that he left before anyone could argue.

Once Fury was out of ear shot, Mockingbird said, "So, am I briefing you here or where we going?"

"We can go back to the mansion for now. And are you sure you want to go?" said Tony, as he turn to the QuinJet, and the others got on.

"Yes, I'm positive. I am going whether you Avengers like it or not." And with that, she boarded the QuinJet.

Tony shook his head, not sure why she would want to go with them and go to another realm and recue the two archers and maybe fight in a battle against frost giants or some other crazy other realm creature, but, then again, she didn't know the last part. With he shrugged a go on the QuinJet. Right now, they had to learn what they could on Archeress and focus on saving the two Archers before they were killed.

**Well, that's it for chapter 7. Please Review. And I Still Need A Name For The Project Archeress Is Part Of! The sooner I get a Review and an Idea for a Project name, the sooner I update!  
>Later! And Please, Please Review!<strong>


	8. Ch 8: JATD

** Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy with school and other things. And to make up for that I'm going to update really soon. I promise, I already got of it most typed.  
>And I have to thank RandomFanatic for helping me with the project name and chatting with me for a bit. I'm looking forward to the next chapter of "A Day in the Life of Hawkeye". And most of the credit for the idea of the JATD goes to him. The name and ranks were his idea.<br>Well, I think that's it. Please Review. And now on to what most people probably already skipped down to…**

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Chapter 8: JATD

"So, where do you want me to start?" asked SHIELD Special Agent Mockingbird. The team and SHIELD Agent were now in a living room in the Avengers Mansion. Mockingbird had been sent with the team to fill them in on Archeress, rescue her and Hawkeye, then take them back to SHIELD and make sure Fury doesn't murdered them.

"Why not start with, oh I don't know, why a kid is working for SHIELD?" said Tony, who was standing in front of the SHIELD agent with his arms crossed. He didn't like SHIELD intervening this much. They just wanted basic ability and training information, not an agent to follow them. None of them really liked SHIELD right then.

"That's a little complicated," said Mockingbird uneasy.

"Then start from the beginning," said Hank, who was standing off to the side with Jan.

"Well, as you probably already know, her real name is Katherine Anderson, but prefers Kate, and she is 14-years-old," began Mockingbird. The other Avengers looked around. "What?"

"Sorry," said Tony, "This would be around the time Hawkeye would've interrupt with some snarky remark."

"And we already know her name and age, we want _new_ info." added Jan getting annoyed about how many times they have to go over the same information. They need new, not to keep saying the same thing. "Like why she is working for SHIELD?"

"She is part of JATD. JATD stands for Junior Agent Training Department. She has recently finished in JATD Omega, which is the lowest rank, where their characteristics and abilities are observed. Now she is part of JATD Primus, where JA's, Junior Agents, are assigned to an individual agent, or in this case former agent, who is suited best to train them. Hawkeye was chosen because he's a master archer and marksmen, and was an excellent agent and skilled in stealth and some other skills she needs to learn," answered Mockingbird. "There is also JATD Collegium, which is a group of JA's straight from JATD Omega, who goes on missions together and work as a team."

"I've never heard of that," stated Hank, eyeing her questionably.

"Of course you haven't," stated Mockingbird, "Very few outside of SHIELD have, and many inside SHIELD don't even know. If you aren't apart of it, you don't know it."

"So, why Hawkeye?" asked Jan. "Why not just get another agent archer to do it?"

"Well, her assignment to a mentor was postponed for a while because of Clint getting arrested for treason and the Break-Out," said Mockingbird. "…And it was more or less my idea to pair the two up."

"So, Hawkeye's training Archeress because of you?" asked Hank.

Mockingbird nodded, "Yes, when Clint was still an agent they were planning on pairing the two up, that ended when he was arrested for treason. Then I became part of Special Ops and was assigned to help with a few of the kids, not a mentor, just make sure they don't kill themselves before they get a mentor to do that. And when at the JATD base, I met Kate and learned she might not get a mentor and be reassigned to JATD Collegium. So I talked to some other agents and found out Clint was who they were planning on, but since he was gone, they didn't know. So I talked to Fury and after a bit and a lot of persistence, he agreed, but on the terms that Clint had to agreed, with that I thought just let him see how well she can shoot and he'll be willing, and SHIELD gets to borrow them every once in a while, or when ever needed, which every happens most often," finished Mockingbird.

"So we let a kid on the team just because Fury told us to?" asked Jan, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Actually," started Tony, "Fury agreed to ease up on the Avengers for a bit if we allow Kate on the team and have Hawkeye train her, and SHIELD gets to use them every once in while or as needed, like Special Agent over there said." Nobody said anything, they could argue that later.

"Alright, now explain how she ended up in SHIELD?" said Captain America, interrupting the silence.

"I don't know the full story, but her parents were killed when she was young, and so how ended up being an amazing archer, an agent of SHIELD was at one of her completions and was amazed. So SHIELD found her, made her an offer she couldn't refuse, she agreed, and became part of the project, that's all I know," said Mockingbird. "She doesn't say much about her past to me, or anyone really, other than that, and her records were classified."

"How old was she when she joined SHIELD?" asked Tony, he knew what it said in her files he got, but he knew better than to fully trust SHIELD.

"Not sure, I believe about eight," answered Mockingbird, "And she's been on a few missions before, so she has an idea of what to do."

"I got a look at her files Tony got, and it said she's only been an agent for two years?" asked the Captain; not liking the thought that SHIELD had taken advantage of a young kid.

"Yes, in a way," said Mockingbird. "She's been going on missions for two years, before that she was being her basic training, and then started going on minor missions. She was like a trainee...being trained to be an apprentice." A couple shook their head at that.

"SHIELD is foolish, they send a mere child into such deadly combat," said Thor, shaking his head.

"She may be a kid, but she can really hold her own in a fight. She is excellent in agility and hand-to-hand combat as well. Archery isn't all she knows," defended Mockingbird. "She is also quick-thinking, loyal, and brave, a little too brave at times, but still. And can get reckless, but a good agent."

"Well, now we at least know she can fight," said Tony.

"But she is still just a child," said Black Panther. "I do not like a child having to learn to fight at such a young age. She may fight well, but who says SHIELD doesn't forget that they have children fighting."

"SHIELD is aware of her, and the other kids, age. They always put that into factor when deciding missions," said Mockingbird. "And even if they do forget, she's seen a lot of battles and knows what to do."

"A child shouldn't have to know that. A child shouldn't have to worry about the battles going on in the world. A child should be enjoying their youth," relied Black Panther. No one said anything for a bit, all think about if SHIELD should really be teaching this kids to fight, if having Archeress with them was right.

"Well," said Tony breaking the silence and changing the subject, "Now we know that Archeress can fight, we still need a plan to save them. We don't even know how to get to Asgard."

"We can use the Bifrost Bridge," said Thor. "I know where the bridge opens here on Midgard. I shall lead you there. I shall use Mjolnir get to Asgard, and will have the Gate Keeper open the bridge to you friends."

"Well, alright then," said Tony, not sure how that works. He turned to Mockingbird, "You sure you want to come? I mean, things over there are not like anything over here?"

"Listen, Avengers, I'm coming with you, and there is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind," Mockingbird stated fiercely. She turned and started walking back to the hanger. The Avengers watched her go.

"She is really stubborn," said Jan, saying like she didn't find it a bad thing, yet not such a good thing.

"I get why Clint has a crush on her now," joked Hank, now missing Hawkeye, earning a couple chuckles.

"Well, I think they would look cute together," defended Jan, then she shrunk down and flew off after the SHIELD agent, leaving the boys behind, who would make their way to the hanger eventually.

It didn't take Jan long to catch up with the SHIELD agent. She grew to normal size and walked next her, "So why do you want to recue Archeress so bad? You act like she's your responsibility."

"Well, it was my idea to pair Kate up with Clint in the first place, and I will not let her get hurt because I thought that was a good idea," she relied sharply. "So, in a way she is my responsibility."

"I'm sure Hawkeye's looking out for her," said Jan. "Maybe you just don't want Hawkeye to get in trouble?"

"Maybe I don't, he and I were good friends when he worked for SHIELD. I don't get why he didn't come back to SHILED after his name was cleared," she admitted.

"Well, when his name was cleared, he was on our team by then," Jan reasoned, then added with a slightly joking tone in her voice, "And I don't think he was too happy about Fury framing him for something he didn't do and then locking him in the Vault for no reason."

"Yeah, I guess," said Mockingbird, she chuckled, "I probably wouldn't be too eager to rejoin SHIELD if I was locked up for no reason and had to escape in the Breakout."

"Yeah, now come on. Let's get to the QuinJets. The guys will join us in a bit," said Jan, then lead Mockingbird down to the QuinJet they decided and got ready to take off, and chatted for a bit about anything. After a few minutes, Mockingbird zoned out, not paying attention to Jan anymore. Instead her mind was on the missing archers. She couldn't fight the feeling that this was her fault. If she never convinced Fury, would the two be missing right now? Would either of them have got caught by the Masters of Evil? Would they be in a different realm right now? Was it really worth it? Was it worth all this just to have Clint train Kate? Right now she didn't care about convincing Clint back to SHIELD, or getting Clint to train Kate. Now she just wanted them back.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. For now, please review! Ideas are welcome! Or just a review! Please?  
>L8r<strong>


	9. Ch 9: In It Together Like It Or Not

**Hey, sorry it's been a long while since I updated, at least I updated before the year ended. The delay is from both being too busy to write and slightly from just being too lazy during my free time to do it.  
>Been doing a lot of thinking for the story, and I realized I need more ideas for what's going on with the team, or else there will be a lot less mentioning of them for a while. So thoughts are welcome. Or any review in general, please.<br>Now on to the next chapter of…**

Hawkeye's Apprentice

Chapter 9: In It Together (Like It or Not)

Archeress was impressed by the magnificent forest of Alfhiem. She had seen many small animals and birds she had never even thought of before and along with some of the most exotic and beautiful, and strangest, plants. She and Hawkeye had been walking for what Archeress suspected was about half an hour, looking for an open enough area to start practicing their shooting. "This place is beautiful," breathed Archeress, without realizing it, as she tilted her head back and looked up through the trees to see the sky.

Hawkeye glanced back at the younger archer, and lightly shook his head. The girl just had a certain... innocence to her. The two continued 'til they finally stepped out into a large open area with a river going through near the side of it and was surrounded by trees, that appeared to have been used for target practice before. Hawkeye stopped and scanned the expanse of land, but Archeress didn't realize it and continued walking. Hawkeye quickly realized this and called out to her, "Where you goin'? If ya keep going you're just gonna get lost, Kid."

Archeress immediately stopped as soon as she heard Hawkeye and turned back to him. She hadn't realized she zoned out or that Hawkeye had stopped walking. She quickly, and slyly, remarked, "Sorry, Hawky, wasn't really paying any attention to you."

Hawkeye gave her an annoyed glare, then said in a clearly irritated tone, "Yeah, no. I'll take Hawk, if I have to. But not 'Hawky', got it?" But Archeress just gave a smile and planned on testing that later.

"Fine, Hawky, what now?" asked Archeress playfully.

Hawkeye glared at the young teen and shook his head, then proceeded to take an arrow out of his quiver on his back and nock it. Archeress just looked at him. "Well... come on, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing. I still need to see you shoot," said Hawkeye. Archeress nodded and took an arrow out of her quiver.

"So what's the target?" She asked. Hawkeye looked around.

He pointed to the trees straight in front of from them, which appeared to have been used as targets before, "Middle of the tree in front of us."

Archeress nodded, and nocked her arrow. She quickly took aim, released, and watched it fly. The arrow hit dead center of where it would have been the bullseye mark.

"What do you think of that, Hawky?" asked Archeress, cockily. "Impressed yet?"

"One lucky shot doesn't impress me," stated Hawkeye, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well, then," said Archeress, and she took two more arrows out and firing them, the second one aimed at the tree next to her original target, both hitting dead center. Then did that a few more times, all hitting what would have been the golden area of the targets, before turning back to Hawkeye. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"You're okay," said Hawkeye, trying to hide a slight smile, but had a serious tone in his voice.

"Just 'okay'?" Archeress shouted. "I hit, like, ten bullseyes in a row!"

"Relax, will ya?" asked Hawkeye, and then added in a quieter voice, "SHIELD must be ridiculously hard with training you."

"Your point?" asked Archeress, but sounded more like a statement, crossing her arms.

"Do they ever let you off base? Or let you just relax?" asked Hawkeye, surprised.

"No," the teen archer deadpanned.

"You're a blunt one, aren't ya? So, why do you work for SHIELD?" asked Hawkeye taking an arrow out of his quiver and firing it. It hit dead center in the tree in front of him. He took out another and nocked it.

"Just do," she relied, as Hawkeye fired again, the arrow hit the same spot.

"You're a blunt one, aren't ya? And that doesn't really answer my question," said Hawkeye. "Your parents can't approve of this, do they?" He fired again, splitting one of his arrows he had already fired.

Archeress didn't answer him; instead she just walked over to the bank of the river and stood looking down at it. Hawkeye fired once more, splitting his second arrow, and curiously and cautiously walked over to Archeress and stood by her.

"So..." Hawkeye began, not sure what to say. He had an idea what she was upset about since she cringed at the mentioning of her parents.

"Can we go back to the village now?" Her voice sounded saddened.

"Can you tell me?" Hawkeye asked, choosing to ignore her question for his own.

"Tell you what?" Her voice was slightly strained, but she was clearly trying to sound fine.

"What happen to your parents?" He asked gently, part of him not wanting to know or bring it up anymore, while the other wanted to pry a little more.

"What do you mean?" her voice was more strained, like she was holding back tears.

"I know something happened," said Hawkeye.

"You wouldn't understand," said Archeress, now clearly on the verge of tears and ready to yell at Hawkeye to shut up.

"Try me," Hawkeye relied, still in a gentle yet serious tone, but also trying to lighten the mood.

"Leave me alone," she struggled to get out, and began walking away along the side of the river. Hawkeye watched her for minute, but turned back to the calm river, thinking about own his past, his parents, his brother. He felt a wave of emotions hit him, but didn't show it. He never did. He could help, but wonder what became of a few from his past, specifically his brother.

Yelp!

Hawkeye turned to see Archeress struggling to tread water in the river. He noticed the spot she had been standing a moment before was slick mud with skid marks from her heels on the side of the river bank. He could help but laugh. Hawkeye walked over to her, stifling his laughter, and smiled down at her. "Hi, how's the water?"

"Cold, now get me out!" Archeress snapped. Hawkeye shook his head down at her.

"You need to be more careful," he said, then bent over and held out his hand. She reached up and grabbed it. But when he pulled backward, she pulled opposite to him, causing him to fall in with her. He splashed down next to her.

"You need to be more careful," Archeress mocked. Hawkeye glared at her, and used his arm to splash her. She quickly splashed back.

"Stop that," He snapped at her.

"Stop that," she mocked again.

After two minutes, the duo were splashing and dunking the other, in a less playful mode. Their bows and quivers now tossed on the shore. After the fifteen minutes, the two had completely forgotten what they were talking about before and both were lightening, just messing around for the fun of it. Thirty minutes after that, the two finally dragged themselves out of the water on to the shore.

"I'm sorry," Archeress breathed. Both archers were breathing slightly heavy from minor exhaustion.

"For what?" Hawkeye asked.

"Snapping at you, disrespecting you, mocking you, and so on," said Archeress, waving her hand in the air to empathize her point.

"Really?" Archeress nodded. "I'm sorry for trying to get you to tell me something you really didn't have to, and messing with you." The two remained quiet after that, trying to cool off and calm their breathing for the hike back, till Archeress decided to break the silence and answer Hawkeye's question from before.

"They were killed when I was six," said Archeress vaguely, staring up at the sky.

"What?" asked Hawkeye surprised, but had an idea what she meant by that.

"My parents. They were killed when I was six," Archeress explained, still vague.

"Oh, sorry," said Hawkeye, softening his voice. He thought about asking more, but decided not to pry like before. "You didn't have to tell me, you know?"

"Yeah," said Archeress with a sigh. She never really spoke about this with anyone. She decide to change the subject, kinda, just from her. "What about you?"

"What?" asked Hawkeye again, this time he was sure what she meant. But like her, he didn't talk about it much either.

"Your parents," said Archeress, "What happen to them?"

Hawkeye was quiet for a moment then answered, "Killed in a car crash when I was young." The two were quiet for a while, just looking up through the trees, thinking. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother and a sister, Aaron and Amber," she answered quietly. "I haven't seen them in a while. We were split up as soon as we placed in the adoption/foster agency thing. They were twins so they were kept together, and I was sent elsewhere. I don't know what even happen to them." She turned to him. "What about you?"

"A bother. We were kept together while in the orphanage. We haven't seen each other in years. I don't know where he is. I haven't searched for him because we didn't exactly leave on the best terms." The two were quiet again, both deep in their own thoughts, but once again, Archeress spoke up.

"Hey, do you think after this we could maybe look for them? My brother and sister? And your brother if you want to?" asked Archeress looking him in the eyes almost pleadingly.

"If you want to," he said, "If you still do after this, I'll help you find Aaron and Amber. I'm not sure I want to find Barney, like I said. But I'll do what I can for you."

"Thanks, Hawkeye," she said sincerely. For the next few minutes the two lied there in silence, enjoying the quiet and calmness of the forest, contrast to the normal mood of both of their lives.

"You know," finally said Hawkeye, "We should probably head back sometime soon?"

"You're probably right," she agreed, and got up. Hawkeye stood too and walked over to where he left his bow and quiver, as did Archeress. The two had dried off fast, thanks to lying in the sun for so long. The two quickly found the same path they took to get there. It didn't take also long to get back as it did to get there either. The village was the same as they left it, though a few of the tents were taken down. The two walked through the village looking for someone they knew. It didn't take long to find Faradei and Bethaday who were walking to meet them and signaled them off to the side.

"Welcome back," greeted Faradei. Bethaday smiled and put her hand up in a small wave. "Now, I believe I explained earlier that we are traveling to Asgard during the nights, correct?" The two nodded. "Good, we are departing to night, so must get the two of you Steeds for the trip. Come, we'll you both suitable steeds and teach you how to ride them and shoot. Follow me." With that Faradei turned walked toward the herd of extremely horses-like creatures, where other Light Elves waited for the four. Hawkeye followed right behind him, while Archeress and Bethaday stayed just behind them.

"So, is there anything like our steeds on Midgard?" Bethaday asked Archeress curiously. The two had fall far enough back from the older archers that the two wouldn't over hear them talking.

"Yeah," answered Archeress. "They're called horses, and they're pretty much the exact same." Bethaday nodded.

"Have you ever ridden them?" asked the young, curious Light Elf.

"Uh, yeah, and I'm not very good," Archeress answered. "I'm just not comfortable riding them. I just know that by the end of this lesson I will have gotten thrown off more than anyone."

"I doubt that highly," stated Beth, "When I first learned to ride, grant it I was younger, I was, and still am, one of the worst in the village. I'm constantly got thrown off. It took me awhile to even learn how to handle my horse and even longer to learn to shot and ride. I still get nervous every time I ride, but I'm getting better with every ride. That's actually why the three of us were riding out in the forest when we found you, to give me more practice." She looked over at the mortal girl archer and saw that that didn't relax her much, but made her a bit more nervous. "Relax, will you? Just because I'm bad, doesn't mean you'll be. Come on, I'll help you learn. By the time we storm Asgard, you'll be one of our finest." With the she put an arm around Archeress' shoulders and gave a slight squeeze and smiled.

Archeress smiled back at her, and said, "I hope for the sake of both of us, Beth, that you're right." With that the two quietly followed their mentors, with Bethaday explaining how to ride one of the steeds to Archeress, and promising to find the calmest one for her, slowly nearing the large herd of steeds.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I know the chapter title could have fit better, but I haven't written in a while, so live with it. I'll try to update really soon this next time. I promise it won't be as long of wait this time.  
>Please Review. :)<br>L8r.**


End file.
